


Pinned ‘ya again

by mrswinchester67



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers compound has gym showers, Blow Job, Bucky gets horny when he trains, Bucky shower smut, Cunnilingus, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Shower Sex, Smut, Wrestling, maybe no one else was there, reader trains with Bucky, sweaty smut, they don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: Training with the (former) winter soldier can be exhausting. Especially when the both of you get turned on by the physicality and the energy of sparring with each other. The body against body action doesn’t stop on the mat.  Will you beat Bucky and come out on top? Or will your animalistic urges take over? Again ;)





	Pinned ‘ya again

Bucky had you pinned to the mat, his hands gripping your wrists, his weight pushing them down almost painfully. His hair hung down as his face hovered over yours. His mouth open as he breathed hard. Beads of sweat dipped from his face to yours. You flinched and grimaced with a smirk.  
"Ew gross, Barnes. Get off me. You're dripping."  
You struggled to get out from underneath his weight pushing deliciously into you.  
He huffed a laugh as he squeezed his legs tighter, keeping yours from moving.  
"Dripping huh? I bet I'm not the only one." He smirked before leaning down and latching his lips to your neck. His sweat mixed with yours with the skin to skin contact, making your skin slide easily against each other. His hands moved from pinning your wrists down, and slid up to to interlock your fingers tightly with his.  
He knew what he did to you.  
He KNEW how his weight pressing into you made you feel. You felt the heat pooling between your highs as his mouth continued their assault on your neck.  
Your hands moved, one snaking underneath his shirt to claw at his back, the other threaded through his hair.  
His lips moved to your collar bone as he sucked, bit and licked his way down to your cleavage.  
The skin was salty and he loved tasting it on his tongue. He let out a grunt as he came back up to kiss you rather roughly.  
As his mouth claimed yours, you pulled at his hair like you KNEW drove him crazy.  
He let out an animalistic growl as he pulled away from you suddenly. You were about to ask him what he was doing, but then he slipped one arm behind your shoulders and one under your knees and lifted you easily. 

His lips connected with yours as you carried you to the shower. He dropped your legs as he pushed you against the wall, his hands roaming you as he pushed into you and his lips mouthed at your shoulders and chest.  
You reached over and turned on the shower as he kissed you more.  
He pulled your tank top and sports bra off in one practiced fluid motion and then grasped this shirt by the back of the neck and pulled it over his head.  
You pushed his shorts and boxers down as you got to your knees, smiling as his hardening dick greeted you.  
You gave him a few good strokes with your hands before taking him halfway into your mouth. His knees almost buckled and he had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

He let his head fall forward and his mouth fell open as you fondled his balls with one hand and used he other to stroke the part of his shaft that wasn't in your mouth.  
"Fucking hell babe.... JESUS CHRIST who taught you to do this???" He said breathlessly, his mouth hanging open and his eyes squeezed shut as he felt your tongue swirl over the head of his dick.  
You pulled off his dick, your lips wet with saliva as you looked up at him leaning above you.  
"You don't wanna talk about that right now." You smirked before taking his dick in your mouth again.  
"Go-o-od yeah you're right. I don't."  
"Mhmm"You hummed, sending vibrations tingling through his body.  
"Uuu-hhh fuuuuck." He stepped back, until your mouth wasn't on him and he could form a coherent thought.  
His chest heaved as he gazed down at you. His hands out at his sides, fingers twitching to touch you.  
"Panties off. Now. Or I rip them off." He commanded with a deep winter soldier-esq voice. 

You quickly slipped off your panties and stood, awaiting more instructions.  
He jerked his head toward he shower in silent request. You stood under the shower letting the water fall down and wet your body as he watched a minute, slowly stroking himself. Your hand trailed down to your clit and you started rubbing around a bit until you felt a good tingly wave of pleasure, but not Nesrly enough.  
"Bucckkyyy...." you whined, frowning with your eyes closed as you leaned against the shower wall.  
"Fuck, okay baby. I'm here." He lunged forward and captured your lips with his in a crushing kiss. Then he sunk to his knees and wasted no time in finding your clit with his tongue. 

"Oh fUCK." You cried, leaning against the wall to hold yourself up. His tongue swirled up and down and around your clit as one hand massaged and kneaded at your ass, the over one at your breast.  
You moaned and thrust a hand into his hair and one hand gripping his arm at your boob as he continued his ministrations with his tongue.  
You almost lost your footing when he slipped two metal fingers into you as he sucked at your clit.  
"God daMNIT BUCK DONT STOP." You  
Moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard your or not. If anything, let it be a warning for them to keep out of the shower.  
You felt the tingle pooling in your stomach and toes. You started patting his head (your signal to 'not fucking stop no matter what just for the love of god don't stop). He adjusted his weight on his knees to get better leverage as he licked and tongued all in your heat. Your moans were getting higher with each breath and he knew you were getting close. He inserted a third finger and sucked in your clit. His pinky grazing and dancing around your hole all the while. 

"Come on baby. Come for me doll." He panted as he looked up at you. God he loves this angle. Seeing your boobs hanging over him and your face contorted in blissful agony.  
His lips crashed back down in your clit as his fingers went in and out. Each time touching your g-spot when he went back in. You finally let yourself fall over the edge and you screamed his name as youcame. He rubbed your clit with his other thumb as his fingers continued, but slowing as he rode your through it and finally slowing to a stop.  
Your chest still heaved as he came up and captured your lips with his.  
"God buck I...l " you said breathlessly. Still not being able to form words.  
"I know. I love you too." He smiled as he kissed you once more.  
You shook your head to clear it and went to get back in your knees to finish him but he stopped you and pulled you back up.  
"No no, baby. Not this time. This was for you." He held you as he moved he both of you back under the warm spray of water.  
"I guess we need to actually shower now" he grinned, running a hand through your wet hair as you smiled ,completely blissed out at him.  
“Guess so.” You breathed as a water droplet dropped down your nose and off your lips.  
“Race ya to the room after?” Bucky smirked. “You’re on, Barnes.” 


End file.
